Endless Rain
by Melis
Summary: Melis's life is turned upside down and filled with strange dreams after meeting a boy named Sora who is trapped in his hellishi nightmares. It's up to Melis to save Sora and herself but is she strong enough to endure the horrors ahead and face her past...
1. Where You Are

1_**Endless Rain**_

_**Dream One : Where You Are**_

_**By: Melis**_

"Where am I?"

It was pitch black, and she was floating, lost in a place she had never seen before. She drifted down, landing softly, looking around a bit, though it was hard to see in the dark.

"Okay..." she said to herself, walking a bit, glancing around some.

She had been having weird dreams lately, if that's what they could really be considered. In all honestly she felt she was awake. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, something had caught her attention.

It was directly across from her, the image faint but there. She took a few steps, tilting her head some, as if trying to hear. The figure appeared small, but it was then that she noticed it was a person, scrunched down on the grond, humming some softly.

"Hello...?" she said, reaching her hand out some, the person before her jumping slightly, the head turning slowly to look behind them.

She blinked, deep blue eyes meeting her own, not sure if she had disturbed them or not, was about to ask when she was knocked head over heels...literally, the person tackle hugging her tightly.

"You can see me!" he shouted, gasping a bit, getting to his feet.

"I'm i'm sorry! It's just, I mean, I haven't seen anyone in so long...so.." he said, smiling sheepishly, his brown semi-long spikey hair waving a bit as he scratched the back of his neck.

The girl blinked, blushing a bit, slowly getting to her feet. She looked over the boy before her. He was young looking, probably no more then 15, his hair was a light brown and his eyes were a very brilliant blue, a color that she had never really seen before.

"Ahh, it's ok." she said, looking around some.

"Have you been here long?" she asked, the boy blinking some, raising a hand to his chin.

"Well..." he began, the girl looking to him now.

"I don't know." he said with a smile the girl falling over some.

"I see..." she said, sighing.  
"Where are we anyway?" she asked, the boy blinking.

"Well..." he started again, the girl frowning some.

"We're in a dream." he said simply, the girl blinking.

"What?" she asked, looking around again.

"A dream, you know, the things you see when you sleep, that kind of thing!" the boy said, smiling again.

The girl only looked at him. He was odd, really odd and his answers were even odder.

_**...I bet I just hit my or something and this is a really strange dream...**_ she thought, wondering exactly when it would end.**_  
_**  
"Well, I hope I wake up soon then, this is too weird..." she said, looking up to where she thought the sky would be, but of course only saw darkness.

"Ah..." said the boy, the mood suddenly changing.

"You can wake up..." he said, the girl blinking again.

"Well...yeah, I mean, no one sleeps forever right?" she asked, the boy looking away.

"Are you...stuck here?" she asked, the boy turning to her agian, smiling some weakly.

"I'm trapped here." he said.

"I want to wake up...but I cant." he finished, the girl, feeling sad suddenly.

"I see..." she said, looking down some.

Trapped? In a dream? Was that even possible? She figured anything was possible, for all she knew he was in a coma or something, but if that were true then...

**_...gah just thinking about it hurts my head..._** she thought, sighing some.

"Well..." she began.

"Hey!" shouted the boy.

"Let's play a game!" he shouted, the girl taken aback.

"Whaaa?!" she shouted, in disbelief.  
"A game! You know, like tag!" stated the boy, jumping around some.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, waving her hands some.

"I mean, look where we are!" she stated, the boy looking around some.

"Yeah...you're right..." he said.

"This is the safest place!" he stated simply, tugging at her hand some.

"Safest place!? It's pitch black!" she replied.

"Yeah, but at least it protects us from 'them' " he said, tugging her foward more.

" 'Them?' " she asked, the boy blinking some, then shuddering, quickly changing the topic.

"Please! Just play with me for now!" he said, the girl bliking, sighing some with a nod.

"Okay, but only for a little bit!" she said waving her finger some.

The boy smiled, running off.

"Okay come get me!" he said, the girl slapping her forehead some.

...what did i get myself into...? she thought, jogging after him some.

The boy ran like mad, having the time of his life, easily out running the girl behind him.

"You're so slow!" he shouted, laughing some.

She glared a bit shaking her head. She was pretty but looked a little older then him, her hair very long and brown, as were her eyes. She was short though, almost his height, and yet he felt he could trust her completly, even though he didn't know her name.

**_...ahh! of course...!_** he thought.

"Hey!" he shouted, turning quickly, the girl skidding to a stop a few feet in front of him.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked.

"Your name! Tell me your name!" he said eagerly.

She blinked, realizing she hadn't even properly introduced herself.

"Ah, Melissa."  
"Melissa huh?" he repeated and she nodded.

"What about you?" she asked tilting her head some.

"Sora." he said smiling.

"Sora...that's a nice name, don't think i've even met anyone with that name before, it's really nice." she said the boy blushing a bit scratching the back of his head.

"So, Sora, are you in school or anything?" she asked, the boy blinking some, giving that same sad smlie.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, realizing she had touched a topic that wasn't really any of her business.

**_...besides, he said he's trapped here, I highly doubt they have a school in this...place..._** she thought, knew it was more or less true.

"It's ok." he said softly.

"Sleeping like this...it was worth it, since i got to meet a pretty girl like you!" he said, smiling with a slight blush.

Melissa blinked, blushing suddenly, looking away.

"Y-yeah right." she said, trying to stay cool.

**_...Jeez, this is embarrassing, I mean it's a dream right? Even in my dreams I have to blush..._** she thought blinking some.

"Sora, when I wake up I'll be in my world right?" she asked, Sora blinking some then nodding.

"Yeah, the 'real world' if you will." he said, Melissa nodding.

"Then, if you were to wake up, wouldn't you be there too?" she asked.

The boy blinked, looking up some then gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure i'd be where you are...well you know, not where you are this moment but in the world that's awake you know?" he said and she nodded.

**_...so if I can get him to wake up he could go back to wherever he is now, i'm sure his family would be happy and such..._** she thought, sighing some then nodded.

"Well then," she began.

"I'm gonna help you."  
Sora blinked, tilting his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna help you wake up!" she said.

"I mean, you've been here long enough, we gotta wake you up!" she said, the boy stepping back some.

"You'd do that...for me?" he asked.

She blinked, then nodded.

"Well, yeah I mean, we're friends right?" she said, though thought friends was stretching it, they had only known each other for what felt like 20 minutes.

"I...don' t know...what to say..." he said looking down.

"Well, you could tell me how to wake you up, that'd help." she said smirking.

The boy sighed shaking his head.

"I don't know..." he said, taking a few steps.

"Ah..." she said nodding a bit.

Well that sucked, big time. Here she was making promises she couldn't truly keep. She had probably got his hopes up and had let him nose-dive back into despair. There had to be a way to figure this out, someway to wake him up but how? What? Where does one start with such a large task? She pondered this, noting that he wasn't going to be much help at the moment, yet knew she had to keep her promise.

"Well, why don't we go that way?" she asked pointing in front of her, the boy looking.

There were two gates, large metal gates, bound by a large chain, chain linked fence on either side. The gates and fence looked old and rusted, not to mention were quite dirty. It was odd seeing them. They had not been there before but now...

**_...better then nothing..._** she thought, stepping to them, Sora suddenly diving in front of her.

"No!" he shouted, Melissa blinking.

"What? Why not?" she asked, stepping around him, near the gates now, examining the rusted old chain.

"It's dangerous!" he said, tugging her back.  
"Dude! It's a dream! I bet if you open this gate we can wake you up!" she said the boy shaking his head.

"No, it won't work." he said, Melissa sighing some.

"Really now?" she asked, her and the boy getting annoyed.

"Yes! Don't you think I've tried that already?! Don't you think that maybe there's a reason the gate is bound and locked?!" he said, starting to sweat some.

She blinked, worried some, stepping back looking down. She felt...weird, like something bad was about to happen. Bound and locked? Why? Why indeed. It made sense though, that if it were that simple the boy would have already gone on through them, but he didn't...why? She wanted to know but was almost...afraid, afraid of what wait on the other side. However...

Deep down she felt something, something calling to her from the other side of that gate, as if this whole thing would be solved if that lock were removed. And even though she felt that feeling of impending doom, she felt compelled to help this boy whom she bearly knew, why she wasn't sure but still, she couldn't help how she felt.

"Sora..." she began and stopped, something ringing out.

It was low, almost hard to hear and it got louder, and louder, deafening, a deep low moaning ring, an alarm, a siren ringing through the darkness, bringing her to her knees as she gripped her ears.

"That noise!" she said, Sora at her side.

"You hear it!?" he asked, Melissa looking to him.

"The sirens, you can hear them too?" he asked again, the girl only nodding.

"This is bad..." he said, looking around.

"You have to leave!" he shouted, Melissa blinking.

"What?! Why!?" she demanded, wincing some, the siren seeming to get louder.

"They're coming! You have to get out of here now!" he said, getting up and tugging her to her feet.

"Sora!?" she shouted, being dragged by him now.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" she asked, stumbling along with him.

**_...bad, this is bad..._** she thought, he stomach starting to feel sick.

Before she could ask what was going on, she was pushed forward, down into what seemed like a long and slippery slide.

"Sora!?" she shouted, looking to him.

"Go! You have to go back and wake up! Hurry before the sirens catch you!" he said, Melissa blinking.

"Wait! What about you!? I can't just leave you here!" she shouted, holding on tightly to the edge, fighting against the force below.

Sora blinked, then smiled a sad smile she had never seen before.

"Don't worry about me..." he said

"Just wake up and never come back!" he said, pushing her, Melissa blinking, losing her grip and falling back slowly, as if in slow motion.

"Sora?!" she shouted, looking to him.

He smiled a sad, yet, happy smile, as if he was content.

"Thank you..."

Melissa watched, everything fading again, and she was floating once more, falling back, felt herself slipping through something as if being pulled back to her own world, her own body. She gasped, eyes wide staring into the faces of her brothers.

"Melis? You ok?" one asked.

She only moaned, rubbing her eyes, nodding a bit.

"Yeah..." she said, looking at them.

"Was I...dreaming?" she asked the two raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah..." one replied, then followed the other out of the room.

She wanted to tell them about her dream, about the boy she had met, about the God-awful siren she had heard, but nothing came out. She was tired, so tired as if she had been running. Her thoughts fading again, thinking back to the dream.

**_..Sora..._**

The boys smile was forever burned into her heart and memory. There was no way she could forget and no way she could leave him.

**_...Was it really just a dream...?_** she thought, closing her eyes as she faded back into sleep.  
Surely the bloody scratch on her hand was proof that it was not.

—Alright, chapter 1 is up! Chapter 2 is even better! XP Anyhoo., I love Silent Hill with PASSION XD I really hope this fiction will do the series justice! Anyhoo, Silent Hill, the series and characters belong to their respected companies and such as does Sora who is, yes, the Sora from Kingdom Hearts, thus he belongs to his owners. I am in no way associated with them. I'm just a simple fan, writing a simple fiction for my own enjoyment! Anyhoo, hope ya liked and come back for the next chapters!!

- Melis --


	2. Hell

1_**Endless Rain**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_** Hell **_

_**By: Melis**_

The day had started like any other. The dream more a distant memory, one I was rapidly forgetting. It annoyed me, the fact that something so real could easily slip away, as if it were just background music or a boring part of movie, there but gone, a blur in the distance. I tried in vain to remember the dream, opting to write down what little details I could remember...but nothing ever came to nothing except a single word, a name maybe?

Sora.

I had written it on a small piece of paper I had found amiss the pile of books and drawings about the floor. The word itself held little meaning, yet it felt familiar, like I had heard or seen it somewhere. It didn't matter now though, what mattered was me making my way to the hospital.

That was the main gist of my daily life. Going there, and back, then home, then there again. It was endless and yet it was worth it because some one dear to me was there, someone I didn't want to live without.

I hurried now, nearing the entrance, making my way thorough the double doors, heading for the check in desk.

"You know the way?" asked a girl from the counter without looking up.

"8th floor, left, right, left, 3rd room on the right." I said, walking by, the girl smiling some as she wrote.

Everyone knew me here, mainly because I was here practically everyday. I was a regular, and even though I was there daily, the smell of death and the sight of the sickly always was hard on me. I refused to look around me, always looking dead ahead.

I made it to the elevator and as always continuously pushed the button until the elevator made it to the lower floor, ignoring the people who watched my odd behavior. I stepped into the elevator, the doors closing, the people outside suddenly shy, waiting for the next available elevator. It was fine that they never rode up with me. Most of them probably thought something was wrong with me. They were probably right.

I exited the elevator as fast as I had entered it, making my way around the 8th floor, the death floor as I knew it, because anyone on this floor never left the hospital, anyone here stayed here, was cared for here, waited here and eventually died here. It was sad, so sad, because there were so many rooms, so many people and the one I would be seeing soon was a part of them.

I pushed those thoughts aside, making the left, the right and then another left swiftly, slowing my pace now as I neared the doorway, peeking in some to see Simone.

"Simone?" I called softly, the figure before me stirring some, a frail hand lifting to call me over.

I smiled, closing the door quietly behind me, making my way to her, sitting beside her bed.

She was frail for the most part, her skin whiter then white, her long black hair loose and all around her, her form hidden beneath a thick bed sheet. Her eyes were cloudy and her face was drawn and tired looking, weak. She was nothing like the Simone I had once knew.

"Melis...how are you today?" she asked, her voice low and tired, calling me back..

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked, completely calm and under control.

She smiled weakly looking straight head, nodding.

"That's good." she added, nodding again.

I nodded too, smiling some sadly.

It was quiet for a while, but that's how it had been with us for quite sometime now. It was hard to converse with someone who rarely saw the outside, who barely did anything but sit in a stuffy hospital room, with nothing to really think about except death...

I tried hard to think about something to converse over. Something she would enjoy too, but everything that came to mind didn't work, because they were all things we did and liked when we were younger, when things were different.

I was getting annoyed but my sudden self pity, not to mention the time I was wasting here, staring at walls when I could be talking to Simone. I sighed, placing my hands in my pockets, blinking, pulling out a small piece of paper.

I opened the crushed paper carefully trying not to rip it. I looked at the writing, "Sora" written in smeared black ink.

"Sora?" asked Simone weakly, my eyes looking to her.

She stared at me a moment then smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"A boyfriend?" she asked hopefully.

I blinked, rolling my eyes sighing.

"No. More like an imaginary one." I mumbled, Simone blinking some, turning to me now, interested.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I blinked, eyeing the paper some, wondering if I dared spout my nonsense of the dream boy named Sora. I wasn't sure if it would help things or make them worse. God knew Simone needed to worry about herself, not me and my girlish fantasies. I risked a glance at her, her eyes pleading, tilting her head with a smile. I gave up.

"Well.." I began, trying to recall what little I could remember about Sora overall. I knew it was a boy...or at least I thought it was and that he was in my dream. That was about it. Everything else was a massive blur.

"He's...a boy in my dreams." I said, peeking to see her reaction, was a little taken aback by her smile.

"How sweet." she said, smiling with her eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, if you're insane." I added, getting to my feet and looking out the window.

"Then I must be insane too." she teased.

"Yeah, yeah."

It was quiet outside, nearing the 1 o' clock hour. The sky was still bright however a storm seemed to be lingering in the distance not too far off. I knew I needed to get going soon, so that I could make it home in time to meet my brothers. I also wanted to beat the large rush to the train station, noting it was the fastest route home, not to mention the cheapest.

"Sora..." spoke Simone, causing me to blink and look at her.

"What about him?" I asked, noted I had dubbed the name male.

She was quite a minute, her gaze fixated on her lap, though her eyes seemed to be far away, as if she were lost in thought.

"Simone...?" I called, stepping to her now, a wave of panic hitting me, her stillness too much.

"I'm...I'm sorry." she spoke closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"It's fine...are you okay?" I asked, touching her arm gently.

She smiled, nodding placing her frail hands atop mine.

"Yes. Forgive me, that name just seemed familiar for some reason. Like I've heard it before." she spoke.

I blinekd, tilitng my head.

"A boyfriend?" I teased.

She smirked.

"No, sadly. Though you on the other hand need a boyfriend, someone who will take care of you when im-"

"Enough!" I spoke putting my hands up in protest, stepping back to the window, gazing out it.

"That, is a forbidden subject and you know it." I began, cutting her off quickly.

"And, you ARE coming home soon, because Nick and Chris need someone motherly to look after them. Not me." I added,. Simone blinking, frowning.

"Yes, but I want you to be happy. You're so young Melis, you need to get out and have fun, not waste your time here everyday with me."

"It's not a waste." I protested, scowling at her some.

"Don't you want a boyfriend?" she asked, looking at me questionably.

"Yes...no...I don't know! I never really thought about it..." I spoke looking down, noted I was far from boy crazy at the moment.

"Ah, well..there is this really cute doctor..." she began and I sighed, rolling my eyes once more.

"Alright, you hit on the hot doctors, I'M going to catch the train. Feel better okay and get lots of rest!" I stated walking around to hug her gently, her hugging back weakly, her frail frame beyond noticeable, as if just a bit more pressure on my part would be enough to crush her.

"I will dear, you take care of yourself too." she urged eyeing me like I had lost weight.

"I will I promise."

"And the boys too!" she added.

I waved out the door now and rushed down the hall to the elevator.

I was there instantly, hitting the button so hard my finger hurt. I rushed in before the people could get out, them glaring at me as I did, walking off. I stayed in the corner waiting for the elevator to descend, the movement alone enough to make me dizzy, not to mention the smell of the hospital was getting to me.

Quickly I squeezed between the narrow doors before they could fully open and hurried on,

waving to the receptionist and rushing out the door, bursting the doors open and gasping as fresh air filled my lungs. God it felt good.

I hated that hospital with a passion, hated the pain, the sorrow, the fear, everything. It was a place of death to me, a place I never wanted to deal with ever again, and yet it was always there a curse because no matter how much I hated it or ran from it everyday, it would be awaiting me tomorrow.

I sighed, walking slowly, my arms folded before me, my gaze on the sidewalk below. I always ended up like this, always cried after the visit, but in private of course, never wanting Simone to feel guilt over this. This was my pain, my burden, not hers. She had enough problems.

Aside from that, today I was feeling sadder then usual, maybe because Simone had hit a sore spot, like the fact I was dateless and had been for years. I pushed that aside, noting I had no right to even think about such stupid, petty things at the moment.

I hurried along now, trying to ignore the people who gawked and stared, pushing through them at times, avoiding them at others, making my way swiftly to the train station, wanting nothing more then to get away from that horrid place.

I made it to the stairs, descending them quickly, the damp air made it clear that I was underground now, not to mention the sound of distant whistles and chatter. I rushed on as always, stepping to the platform as close to the edge of it as I could, some people staring, wondering if I was about to commit suicide or something. I wasn't going to of course...not yet.

I sighed, glancing to my watch, noting I had a few minutes before the train would arrive, then I would be well on my way home, away from it all. In all honesty, I didn't want to go home. I wanted nothing more then to be away. Away from everything.

I lowered my arm, staring off, then closed my eyes, suddenly feeling strange. I could feel the space around me moving, shifting, a low hum building up in the background. I felt dizzy now, my lips parting some taking in a soft gasp, my right temple throbbing. Wincing, I reached my hand up to touch it, a high pitched ringing in my ears now, feeling as if I was spinning, the pressure around me building higher and higher until...!

It stopped, Everything. No sound, no movement, nothing. Just silence. Cold. Long utter silence.

I stood for a moment, my eyes still closed, holding my right temple. Slowly, I lowered my hand, opening my eyes to reveal a very empty train station.

I blinked for a moment, looking around confused, wondering if I was suddenly delusional, knew I was at the train station only seconds ago, people here and there, chatter, whistles, noise, movement and now...nothing. No sounds at all, except for the eerie howl of the wind from somewhere.

I stood for a long time, eyeing the area, noting it was dark, much darker then it should be, noted it looked older too, rust and what looked like water damage everywhere, seeming to come from

the streets above, snaking down the walls until it looked like a frozen brown colored waterfall.

I frowned, glancing to my watch again, doing a double take, noted that it was no longer working the two hands frozen now, the small hand on the six, the large hand on the 12.. I shook my arm some, holding it to my ear, heard nothing.

"Damn it...what the hell..." I sighed, stepping back some.

I headed for the stairs, figuring I had made a wrong turn, got lost in my thoughts, and more or less took the wrong set of stairs.

_**...that or maybe I fell down a flight... **_I thought glumly, knew it was possible.

I started up the stairs, making it half way before I noticed the large chain linked gates.

_**...oh my God...why...? **_I thought, sighing heavier now as I neared them, pushing them some to no avail, a large metal chain bound them together, the lock rusted beyond time, looking like it had been burned and was now a part of the chain.

"Hello?" I called, gripping the fence with my hands.

No answer.

"Anyone there? I'm locked in!" I called again, my voice only bouncing back at me.

I waited a bit more, my heart starting to sing now with fear, because no one was here and I was alone, alone in some strange train station for God only knew how long.

_**...damn it...**_ I cursed mentally, stepping back some, noting my hands were reddish in color due to the deep rust that covered the gates...or at least what I hoped was rust.

_**...gross...**_ I thought, wiping them on the side of my jeans.

I turned then, sighing once more, wondering what the best course of action was. Granted, waiting here would be a good option, however, it was really cold, not to mention the fact that no one had replied, therefore, there was little chance anyone would be here. On that note, my watch seemed to be broken, thus I wasn't able to tell time. For all I knew it was 1 in the morning.

_**...if that was the case, then I'm sure a night watchman will be here soon...**_ I reasoned.

However...

If that were the case, then judging by the time and silence, I'd say that guard was long gone by now, especially since the gates were locked. That and the fact the chain and lock looked really, really old.

_**...wonderful...**_ I growled, looking down the stairway, nothing but darkness below which was creepy, seeing as how I had only climbed up a few steps.

I was getting annoyed now, knew standing here like an idiot wasn't going to get me anywhere. I needed to move, to look for another way out. With that I headed back down the stairs, my footsteps echoing loudly off the tunnel walls, making it painfully obvious that I wasn't going to be able to waltz around without begin noticed.

It was colder when I reached the last step, my hand on the railing as I lingered a bit, looking here and there, noting darkness to my left and right, an empty train platform before me, the small overhead light providing only a small amount of sight. I took a few steps, looking around for a train schedule and stopped, because something to my right caught my attention.

It was low and eerie, almost a moan. I froze instantly, my head snapping around.

Nothing but darkness...darkness and the sound of my pulse.

_**...okay...**_ I thought, shaking my head some, wondering if I was just scaring myself, which was probably true. I opted though to take the left path for now.

I started in that direction...and stopped again, this time because I heard a foot step.

I stood where I was, too afraid to move, too afraid to turn around. I shook my head once more, walking on, the sound behind me again, this time sounding like it was dragging something. I could 't help myself, stopping and turning to look behind me holding my breath as I searched and saw nothing, the sound seemingly gone as well.

_**...stupid freakin horror movies...**_ my mind mumbled as walked a little faster now, noted that this was doubtlessly my imagination overreacting to the overly creepy surroundings. I wish that had been the truth, hell, I was half convinced it were true but the dragging sound behind me began to differ.

_**...crap...**_ I thought, walking on, quickening my pace some, the racket behind me growing louder, faster, like what or whoever it was had gone from baby steps to sprint.

_**...shit...! **_my mind screamed as I began to jog, noting I had been wandering in some random direction, the endless tunnel before me now, engulfing me as I ran, the noise behind me only growing louder.

I didn't care at this point in time, because just a few feet ahead was a light, which told me it was more or less another platform, maybe one with people. As if that weren't encouraging enough, the hissing sound behind me helped as I broke into an all out run.

It was a blur for a moment as the tunnel opened, the light causing me to squint some, and it was then I realized the light was nothing more then a single bulb hanging in the middle of a darkened

platform. And then something hit me from behind with such force, it knocked the wind out of

me. I was even airborne for a few seconds before I fell hard onto my right side.

I winced a bit, pushing myself up some, noted I was under the small light bulb now and could see a few feet around me. Then it was dark again, a shadow suddenly over head, over me. I gasped, slowly raising my head my eyes wide with horror.

I wasn't sure what it was or what it had been, the creature before me huge, easily 9 feet or more. It was faceless and sexless, its torso deformed and drawn in as if it had been starved. It had no arms, just two massive mace like shaped lumps that were small at the shoulders and larger at the bottom. It's skin was simply horrify, was a contortion of freshly skinned muscle, shiny with blood and God only knew what else, and as if the appearance alone wasn't enough to make one cringe, the smell was beyond sickening.

_**...oh...oh God...**_ my mind thought as I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, could already feel myself starting to dry heave.

_**...Move...you have to move...!**_ screamed my mind, noting now wasn't the time to hurl. Quickly I pushed myself to my feet, stepping back as the creature dragged itself closer.

"Don't!" I shouted, wondering if that was the best idea, noted it had stopped a bit, the area that I assumed was it's face tilting some, then continued on, until a sickening cracking sound echoed in the tunnel, its head doing a full 360 as I watched in horror.

_**...Dear...God...**_ I thought, continuing to step back slowly, tripping once more, landing on my rear. I looked down to see what I had tripped over and screamed on my feet instantly.

It was a torso, a males, a puddle of blood around it, entrails flowing out from it into a heap on the ground, apparently this things meal.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, looking to the creature, it's attention on the corpse now.

Slowly it lowered itself down, until its head was even with the blood, sniffing at the body some.

Then it's head began to shake violently back and forth, a ripping sound along with a shrill screech filling the tunnel, a mouth and massive jagged fangs ripping from the pucker flesh of it's "face", tearing into the body now, blood spraying everywhere.

I stood for a moment watching in horror, ready to puke or faint right then and there but somehow, someway, I managed to stay on me feet, using the opportunity to get away, running quickly now down the tunnel, small lights above lighting the way some. I wasn't sure if that thing was following me or not, didn't care, just wanted to run, run like hell, the sick images burned forever in my memory, playing over and over again.

._**..what the hell is going on...!?**_ I thought, stopping some, my hands on my knees as I slumped over, panting heavily.

There was really no logical answer at the moment, only that I was having the worst, most sadistic nightmare in the history of Man and if that was the case I wanted to wake up. NOW. Sadly, that didn't look possible at the moment and it seemed my buddy was on the move again, the shrill screech so loud, so close, it hurt my ears.

_**...gotta get away... **_I thought, running in a panic, skidding to a stop, a few feet ahead a large chain link face blocked my patch.

"What the hell..." I spoke, stepping to the fence some, trying to see what was in the darkness.

"Holy crap!" I shouted jumping back as another large creature, similar to the one earlier, attached itself to the fence, bending it inward some, it's own howl equally as creepy and loud as it's cousins.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the dragging sound from behind was louder now, probably a few feet away.

_**...to hell with this...**_ I thought, running off, another howl ripping throughout the tunnel as I fled, sure that I had little to no chance of walking away from them fully intact..

I wasn't sure where I was going, only knew I needed to get away and fast. It was at this time that my back began to hurt.

"Damn it..." I winced, the throbbing at the small of my back was hot, burning almost. I pushed it aside for the moment, using every once of brain power I had to focus on getting away.

The tunnel was getting narrower now, not to mention darker. The once cement like walls replaced by rusted chain linked fence and what looked like pulsating flesh. I did my best not to look, but had to, eyeing the area about me now, noting the tiny lights above, also noted I was running out of options and space.

I continued on regardless, running through the now massive maze of chin, doing my best to avoid the fleshy walls altogether. I looked here and there, noted the area was smaller now, much smaller. I also noted the growling behind me, so close, knew things were only going to get worse..and they did.

I was feeling dizzy, like I was suddenly turned upside down, swaying as I fell against the fence like walls. I heard another roar, closer then before, heard the snapping of what I imagined to be the fence. I pushed myself upright, stumbling along, the smell getting worse and it was then I noted the red patches on the ground, on the fence, spattered here and there along with chunks of what I assumed were flesh. I groaned, covering my mouth, doing my best to avoid it, unable to as it began to speared more and more until my entire path was nothing more then a mass of blood and flesh.

_**...God...**_ I thought, sweating now. I pushed and pulled on another gate, noted it wasn't bound by chain, noted it should have opened easily but it didn't. The roar from behind made it all the more obvious that I needed to get out of there and fast. Panicked, I began to pound on the gate, kicking it as well.

Another snapping sound, closer now, the metal that had been the base for the fence clattering to the floor, a low growl flowing in from behind.

_**...son of a bitch...!**_

I stepped back...then ran forward as fast as I could, shoulder ramming the gate with as much force as possible.

I gasped, suddenly air born, then fell hard onto my side, unable to hold back my painful yelp. I laid there for a moment, blinking, sat up enough to eye the ground and nearly died.

I was on my feet in an instant, quickly tossing off my now blood soaked jacket away, wiping the blood on my hands against my jeans in an attempt to clean them.

I held my arm too, noted I had more or less fractured my elbow. I winced, looking into the darkness now, was already in motion when I heard something in the distance.

I froze, leaning in to hear, noted it sounded almost like laughter, children laughter.

_**...what now...**_ I thought, stepping cautiously in the direction.

The maze was back, but this time it was my only option, leading me on, blood running down the fence, the walls before the scenery changed once more.

It was strange really, one corner resembling a school, the desk bloody and battered, chains on the wall and the ground the words 'hate' 'death' and die' carved deeply into the top of the desk. I turned away, shivering some, noted the next area resembled a school yard a single swing swaying slowly back and forth, it covered with blood, a broken doll beneath it, a bloody sheet hiding the remainder of its face.

I continued on, noting the area was getting darker, also saw an area that looked similar to the hospital, a large bed and possible operating table in the corner, covered with blood and pus, barbed wire and such coiled about it, seemed to be restraining the skinless corpse of something or someone, burnt flesh filling the air, made my eyes water.

_**...Jesus...!**_ my mind cried, stumbling once more, the over powering smell of rot around me, noted the visions were fading now, though the hospital theme seemed to linger, the area still chain linked and rusted, but various operating tables, along with other hospital equipment lined the area, were all covered with blood and rotted flesh, bound to their respected areas with barbed wire and chains.

I managed to look away, noted the red stains at my feet, blood and flesh at that. I stopped a moment kneeling, looking straight ahead to see a blood trail. I stood walking along, noted whatever it had been dragged a good couple of yards.

_**...unh...!**_ I cried, holding my stomach tightly now, my head swimming. I felt hot, and my temperature grew as I walked on, literally dragging myself forward now.

_**...wh-what's wrong with me...?**_ I thought, the smell so much stronger, the rot right there.

I stumbled on, stopping just before what appeared to be a large chainlink fence, the area small, darkness all around. Something was dripping a few feet away.

_**...ugh,... I can't see..**_. I thought, feeling sicker and sicker, patting my pockets as if to find some form of light, suddenly tripping on something.

I caught myself, looking down to see a flashlight, its small streaming light filling the doomed area about me.

_**...thank God, thank God...!**_. my mind rejoiced, snapping the small plastic in my hand, quickly turning it on the fence that was before me.

At first, there was nothing but fence, but that quickly changed as I noted the deep red pool of blood beneath it, droplets of blood adding to its already growing mass. I gulped some, feeling sicker then before if that was possible. Slowly I began to run the small light up the edge of the gate...and stared in horror.

For before me stood what I could only imagine was a human. It's limbs were torn, its flesh missing, along with a good portion of its meat. Masses of barbed wire wrapped about its arms and legs, held it to the fence while other wires worked their way through the rib bones, pulling at it...and it was then I realized the would be corpse was alive, was still moving, twitching here and there as the barbed wire bore deeper into its already damaged flesh, its limps mouth opening, the muscles at its face drawing in, making it almost skeletal as its empty gasped filled the room.

A sickening snapping sound began to fill the area, the barbed wire at its chest pulling now, was snapping the rib cage open in a slow sickening movement. The head of the thing began to bob wildly, its body twisting in response, its mouth wide as a sick blood curling screaming filled the room, bounced off the darkness of the would be walls. Its hollow black eyes were as wide as its mouth, blood pouring from them now, spilled onto the floor along with the remains of its internal organs, all landing below in a heap with a loud slapping sound, sent the pool of blood spraying out and bout, against my chest, my legs, my face.

And I stared in horror as the thing continued to cringe and scream in agony its heart rapturing in its chest now, continuing to beat, filling the room with its distorted rhythm, the wire at its now torn chest cavity snaking though the remainder of the flesh, coiled about the heart and its veins, slicing through them easily, taking the still beating heart in its iron coils, removing it from the chest and lowering it down...

I stared, never blinking watched as the heart was snatched, the corpse's head hanging as blood continued to pour. Slowly , the barbed wire snakes made their way out of the body and downwards, until they were even with my eyes, until they were only inches away, the wire coiled about the heart as if a hand, held it out as if offering it to me...offering me this bloody beating heart...

I starred, my hands suddenly there, over my eyes now as I began to shake like mad.

_**...a dream... this is a dream.. **_I said over and over.

_**...I'll wake up...I'm going to wake up right now...**_ I continued, my body still shaking and convulsing.

"It's a dream..." I spoke, tears working their way from under my palms and down my cheeks and chin.

"Wake up Melis, wake up!" I added.

There were screams of agony all around me now, the room spinning, my hands still over my eyes, hid the horrors from me, but my legs were weak, crumbling beneath me now as I broke into sobs, gripping my face tightly.

"Wake up, wake up!" I screamed over and over.

And then a tiny hope came, because in all the madness, I heard someone calling me, a soft gentle voice somehow familiar. It managed to work its way trough the chaos and reach me, my head spinning as was the area about me, a strange static sound in my ears, getting more and more distant, and yet, something else was growing. Something, deep and low, eerie. Sirens. I gasped then, trying to focus on the voice that was slowly melding with the sirens.

"W-who are you.." I called, something warm on my hands now.

Reluctantly, I parted them just enough to see what was before me, no longer looking at the insanity of this Hell, but saw a white light, a black shadow calling my name, reaching for me. I wanted to run to that light, but I was so tired and the sirens were so loud. Slowly I drifted, until everything went black.

chapter 2 end


	3. With You

1_**Endless Rain**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_** With you**_

_**By: Melis**_

My head hurt. A lot.

"...Uhhnn," I managed, knitting my eyebrows together.

It was cold where I was, and dark, though that was due to the fact my eyes were still closed. I tried to open them but it felt like some invisible force was keeping them sealed.

_**...what...?**_ I thought, confused now.

Someone was talking in the background or were they saying my name? I couldn't tell the voice distant and static, though seemed to becoming clearer now.

_**...who...?**_ I thought, wondering what was going on and who was with me...where I was...

A million flashbacks flooded my mind of the horrors I'd seen, made me gasp and wince as they played across the screen that was the back of my lids. I wanted to scream, to yell, to tell whoever was showing me this horrible film to stop but my voice was gone and my body was frozen.

_**...wake up, wake up...WAKE UP...**_ I commanded my body, pushing the horrors aside and snapping my eyes open.

At first, everything was white and I wasn't sure if that was due to the fact I had gone blind, or been blinded. But slowly my eyes adjusted, the blinding light fading to a more comfortable color. I moved my eyes slowly back and forth taking in the dull grey ceiling above me along with the sad looking light that hung from it.

_**...wha...**_ I started, sitting up some on my elbows, wincing a bit, looking to my left and right.

It was a small room to say the least, the walls a slight darker grey in color then the ceiling. They looked old and made of concrete, large cracks working their way along the stained walls. The furniture was scarce, a dusty old desk with a dilapidated chair. As I sat up more I could see papers scattered all over the floor.

"What...the...?" I thought, bending my knees some and moving my arm to touch one of the papers, wincing at the sting in my shoulder.

"Ow..." I managed, holding it now.

I continued to sit, though was curious as to what the papers on the floor were, al looking blank. I reached my hand out to one that was close to my legs an gasped when something grabbed it.

My first reaction was to fight because as soon as I felt the warm, clammy skin, the flashbacks of the creatures came rushing at me. Before I had time to look, let alone blink, my leg was flying up, the heel eager to collided with whatever had grabbed me.

A sudden shout stopped me half way and in an attempt to slow the attack, I twisted, pulling my shoulder more, crying out some as I lay on my side now, looking to the shadowy figure that stood overhead.

_**...No...!**_ I thought sure this time I was gone for good...

"Melis...?"

I blinked at the sound of my name.

"...yeah?"

Someone caught their breath then and before I could fully sit up, I was begin embraced.

"Melis, Melis it's you! It's you!" the voice boomed, was young and male, their spiky brown locks brushing the skin at my cheek as their arms wound about my back and sides as if attaching themselves to me.

"W-who are you?!" I demanded, arms hoovering on either side of them, unsure of what to do. Pushing them just seemed wrong.

They froze, quickly drawing back, their huge blue eyes meeting my own.

"Don't tell me you forgot me...?" they asked.

I blinked looking them over, their face slightly childish, though was easy to see they were in their late teens, no more then 16. He was a bit taller then me, dark brown spiky locks...his eyes a bright, familiar blue...

"Sora..." I breathed, shocked.

He blinked, then smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"You remembered!" he cheered, once again wrapping his arms about me, his face burying into my chest now, caused me to blush like mad.

"Y-yeah, of course I remember you...!" I managed, patting his back some, his face snuggling and nuzzling against my shoulder now.

"I'm so glad..." he spoke.

I blinked looking to him.

"I'm so glad..."

A strange feeling washed over me as I stared at him, tears brimming at the edges of his closed eyes a few streaming down his cheeks. He looked so young, so sweet and so sad. I couldn't help but wrap my arms about him, hugging him tight.

"Me too Sora, me too..." I assured him with gentle pats.

We stayed like that for a moment,. I once again taking in the room noting there was a door behind us, the only door in the room. I stared at it for a long movement, noted the glass window which should allow me to see somewhat down the hall was pitch black. A feeling of unease washed over me but I pushed it aside, turning my attention back to Sora.

"Sora." I spoke, gently pushing his shoulders some in an attempt to get him to look at me.

Thankfully he responded, his hands at my elbows now as he stared, his eyes a bit overwhelming.

"Where are we...? I asked, trying to ignore it.

Sora stared a bit more before looking at the room.

"I'm not sure..." he spoke.

I frowned.

_**...great...**_ I thought, sure this was going to be complicated. And speaking of complicated...

What had happened earlier? How had I ended up where I was now? Was I not being chased by God only knew what, saw some mutilated human like creature get its heart ripped from its chest? I shuddered at the vivid flashbacks, could still hear the sickening snapping of the rib cage, blood heavy in the air...

I fell forward some, holding my stomach tightly as I closed my eyes, trying hard to not remember it.

"Melis?" Sora asked, his voice anxious.

I stayed silent for a moment, nausea coloring my features, made my stomach twist and churn as I began to heave.

"Oh my God are you alight!?" asked Sora, gripping my back some.

I concentrated hard, pushing the sickness aside, trying hard to focus on the here and now.

_**...Sora...think of Sora...**_ I repeated, calming myself.

Slowly, the nausea disappeared, a pit in my stomach taking its place. I didn't care, my breathing somewhat even now, my stomach solid.

"I'm ok..." I breathed after a few minutes, Sora seeming to hold his breath.

I cranked my neck some to look at him, his eyes huge as he stared at me biting his lip. He seemed to debate my response but then he blinked and sighed heavily.

"Don't scare me like that..."

I blinked some, closing my eyes again.

"What was that?" he asked, his hand gently rubbing my back.

I shook my head some.

"Just some...flashbacks." I spoke, wandering if flashbacks was a good word of choice.

He stared, looking anxious again. I gave a weak smile to appease him.

"It's nothing. Better to forget them."

He nodded silently.

_**...good.. **_I thought, glad to have him relax a bit, though I could tell he was on high alert. I was too...

I gave one more heavy sigh, before I pushed myself to my knees, looking tot he door. Sora was beside me, following my gaze.

"...The only way out." I spoke, working hard to keep my voice from breaking.

Sora was silent.

I looked to him, his profile looking like it had been chiseled from stone. His eyes gazed at the black of the glass, his lips a thin line, and though he was looking at the door, it felt like he was somewhere else...

"Well.." I started getting up.

"Let's mosey."

Sora stared in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

I blinked.

"Were moving out. We need to get out of here." I stated as if it was obvious.

"How?" he asked, his eyes growing.

"Well, I thought we'd use the door..." I spoke, pointing to it.

Sora shook his head some.

"No..."

"Sora?"

"We can't go out there...it's not safe." he spoke, his expression serious.

"Danger is my playground."

Sora didn't seem amused, his expression grave as I spoke.

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Look, sitting in here isn't going to do anything." I started.

"And from what you're saying, apparently you haven't woken up yet have you?" I asked.

Sora hesitated at first, sucking in a deep breath. He expelled it slowly sigh, lowing his gaze giving a simple nod.

I nodded.

"Then let's go." I spoke extending my hand to him.

He took it without hesitation, but his eyes were huge as anxiety colored his features.

"Don't...please don't go out there..." he begged, gripping my hand firmly between both of his.

I shook my head.

"Sora, you're still sleeping..." I spoke, Sora shaking his head quickly as he continued.

"Melis, Please."

"Sora it's ok." I said, gripping his hand.

I sighed, frowning.

"Besides, I kept my end of the promise. I played with you." I stated tapping the end of his nose with my free hand.

"So you owe. Me"

He was about to speak, but had no room to argue, instead pouted, his lower lip jutting out some as he glared at the floor, cheeks slightly red.

I fought back a smile, though felt it fade when that same pain struck expression touched his face.

"Sora, it's ok..." I spoke, moving my hand to rest on his shoulder.

"It's so...scary out there..." he spoke, almost a whisper.

I couldn't disagree there. I'd seen some crazy crap and I had only been there for maybe an hour, but he was here 24/7. God only knew what the hell he had seen.

"It's ok. I'm with you, so you're not alone." I added.

Sora froze, slowly raising his face to mine.

I stared because his eyes were just too overwhelming, the blue so bright and beautiful made me lose my breath, aside from the fact that his expression was just too angelic. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes then opened them nodding.

"Alright...I'll...go with you." he stated, though his voice broke a bit at the end.

I nodded with a smile pretending I hadn't heard it.

"Good. It'll be easier if we stick together."

Sora winced.

"Sora? You ok?" I asked, startled but he stepped back.

"I'm fine..." he spoke, his eyes on the floor.

I stopped mid step, eyeing him suspiciously.

He never did look up, his thick eyelashes keeping the brilliant blue from me. His sad expression made me want to hold his hand or something. I didn't.

Slowly, I stepped to the door, placing my hand on the cool handle.

I shivered, tensing some as something flowed through, like electricity, followed by the strangest growl and moan. I shook my head clearing it, as well as pushing the lovely flashbacks of earlier aside. Now wasn't the time to have a panic attack. Sure I was freaked beyond words and yes, I would probably need loads of therapy, but at the moment that could wait. Right now, we needed to get out.

I looked back at Sora.

He was still, his face expressionless, but his eyes gave all way, easily showing the anxiety and terror he was hiding so well.

I gave a weak smile and a nod, before looking away, slowly turning the handle of the door.

The light of the room was sparse, but was enough o allow me to see that there was in fact a hallway, a long one at that. Slowly, I nudged the door open, cursing as the loud groans of the ancient hinges echoed and bounced off the walls.

We stood in the doorway now, my hand still on the knob incase I had to close the door.

"So dark.." I breathed, my knees trembling some as I fought for control over them.

And it was dark, unnaturally dark. There was no way I could close this door, let alone make my way down the hall if I could not see. Then I blinked, felt something in my back pocket.

_**...ah...**_ I thought, taking the small plastic thing in my hand and flicking the little button on the side.

Luckily for me, the small flashlight I had found earlier was still alive and kicking and provided the perfect amount of light. I gave a mental sigh of relief, slowly stepping out of the room.

"Melis..." Sora called, his voice heavy.

"It' ok." I assured him in a hushed tone.

I reached to him.

"Here, hold my hand."

He blinked, looked to my open hand, then to me again as if what I had just said made no sense.

I blinked too, then rolled my eyes, snatching his hand in my own and started down the hall, trying hard to ignore the blush that colored my cheeks.

The hall was long, but mostly a colorless grey, an occasional spray of red here, rust there...red again...I tired hard not to look at it, keeping my flashlight on the space before me.

Sora stumbled behind me, his hand unresponsive as he voice protest here and there about how I didn't need t treat him like some kid. I rolled my eyes because he was a kid, and I was older then him, thus it was justified, not to mention the only thing that made him move.

We continued on, coming to a dead end, though found an opening to the right. I tugged him through it before he could protest, staying the center of the hall, for some reason not wanting to get close to the walls.

The hall was strange, made no sens really how it twisted and turned like a snake that wasn't sure if it wanted to go left or right, up or down. Luckily for us it was a single hall and we didn't have to spend time planning which door to check or which hall to take.

But then it did end, came to a small enclosed area, a large wall in a faded blue before us now, a door there as well, silver and splattered with blood.

I stopped in my tracks, Sora doing the same, his eyes huge as he caught the blood, his hand gripping mine some.

I gripped his a bit too, moving my light about the door, noting the wall itself was clean and unharmed, the door looked fine too, excluding the blood. Then I lowered the flashlight to the floor and gasped some.

Bloody footprints clung to the concrete, heading right for the metallic door.

I gulped following them slowly with my eyes before wiling my trembling legs to move.

I could feel Sora refusing behind me, but he came anyway, though probably because I was pulling on his hand, too afraid to let go.

I stopped a few feet from the door, saw the blood was old, it a dark brown, almost rust color, however below it was another story...

_W.e.L.c.O.m.E_

The words were large and written in a deep red...

_**...blood...blood...!**_ my mind screamed, as my nostrils flared and breath came short.

_**...breath...breath, damn it!**_ I thought, closing my eyes now and focusing.

_**...gotta stay calm, gotta keep Sora safe and moving...**_ I added, noted my life wasn't the only one in danger right now.

With hat I pushed the urge to run away screaming mad aside and glared at the door.

"Here we go." I spoke, shocked that my voice was so low and shaky, not at all how I planned it to be.

Before Sora could get a word in, I yanked the bloody mess before us opened and held my breath, sure that at the very least, I would die first giving Sora time to run like hell.

Chapter 3 end.

Well, well, well, chappy 3 is up what do you think? I'm in the middle of chapter 4 so it will be up soon. Sorry for the graphic parts and such but this IS Silent Hill here so it's to be expected XD Anyhoo, Sora is so cute XD I have big plans for him and Melis! Please read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next!! -Melis


End file.
